


Another Shade of Green

by Apollo_and_Athena



Series: Wherever we may roam [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_and_Athena/pseuds/Apollo_and_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not talking about money or suits here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Shade of Green

Felicity: “You are so jealous and possessive, it’d be disgusting if you weren’t so cute!”

Oliver: “What are you talking about? I’m neither of those things!”

F: “Are you serious? You’re a helicopter boyfriend. You never leave my side and it literally takes life or death stakes to get you to move. And then you’re totally lost until you’re back! I understand, I am ‘remarkable’ and gorgeous but it’s like you’re Gollum and I’m your ‘precious’. You think everyone is tricksy and false!” (Laughing)

Having just watched Lord of the Rings with Felicity, Oliver couldn’t help but laugh.

O: “Whoa, whoa, whoa! I’m nothing like Gollum! If you wanted to parallel our relationship with something from LOTR, then you should use Aragorn and Arwin!”

F: “Yes, you are very much like Aragorn. You both have that broody, self-loathing handsomeness going for you. And your bow is your version of Anduril. Plus, I am as magnificent as Arwin Evenstar! But I was only comparing your possessiveness to Gollum, not your character.”

O: “Oh whatever, you’re just as possessive and jealous! Don’t think I don’t notice the looks you give any woman that gives me any kind of attention. Or if I’m talking to some random woman while you’re away, when you return the first thing you do is slide your arms around my waist and give me a kiss…marking your territory! It’s disgusting (laughs), not really. I love it every time! And thank you for not saying Legolas. That guy doesn't know how to use a bow.”

F: “Well have you seen you? I watched you date all these other women, I’m not letting you go to bed with anyone other than me. This is it! If, for some unforeseen circumstance, I passed away I’m coming back like Patrick Swayze in Ghost and possessing someone to keep the other women away. And you're welcome, I can tell you didn't like him because you kept criticizing his form.”

O: (Laughing) “It kept taking me out of the movie! Anyway, can you not make it Whoopi Goldberg though? How about Kate Upton or Rachel McAdams?” Felicity hits him in the shoulder. “OW!!!! I’m going to have to ease up on your training, you’re getting stronger.”

F: “Serves you right! I guess our jealousy stems from how we built this relationship up over the years as being unthinkable.”

O: “You said as much on Lian Yu. Honestly, you’re the only woman that I’ve been jealous over. You put a spell on me Ms. Smoak, and now you’re stuck with me…FOREVER!"

F: “Wouldn’t have it any other way!”


End file.
